Tales of Men and Dragons
by alikat522
Summary: Prince, general, traitor, son, husband, father, brother. Uncle Iroh. A set of drabbles exploring the life of the Dragon of the West.
1. 001: Beginning

Author's Note: This set of drabbles is based off of the 100-prompt table from the Livejournal community "FanFic100". I am going to try to do as many as I can, all based around Iroh of the Fire Nation, but I in no way claim that I will do all 100. This is just something for fun, and I may update sporadically. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It had all been true; the songs, the poems, the stories, all of it. Ba Sing Se was indeed beautiful. When the ships got close enough to see the city, General Iroh stood at the bow and looked out across the remaining water to that astounding wall that cut through the horizon like a sash, holding earth and sky in their proper place, separate from both.

"General, you sent for me?"

He turned to look at the lieutenant. The young man stood at attention and tried to look dignified, but his eyes slipped past the general to gaze out at the wall. Iroh laughed at the small breach of decorum.

"It is magnificent, isn't it? I almost hate to think what it will look like broken."

"You could keep a piece, take it with you when we leave. Then you'd always have a bit of Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, but now isn't the time to be thinking about leaving; we just arrived. And we are going to be here for quite some time."

"Yes, General Iroh."

"Tell the officers we should reach the opposite shore by sundown. And prepare your men. The main resistance shouldn't hit until we get closer, but there's very little chance we haven't been spotted yet. We will try to dock and make camp, but we must be ready for whatever is waiting."

"Yes, General Iroh."

The young lieutenant bowed, and was almost knocked over when the general threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to his side. He used his other arm to point across the horizon to the wall that shimmered in the afternoon sun, looking like it was made of gold.

"Look at it, Lu Ten. That is going to be ours. And this is just the beginning."


	2. 029: Birth

"Iroh…Iroh, where's Ozai?"

"He just stepped out for a moment, nothing to worry about."

"Could you get him…I really want him here."

"I'll get him, but you rest now. Lu Ten, stay with your aunt."

"Sure, Dad."

Prince Iroh closed the door behind him, leaving the stifling heat of the infirmary. Ursa had gone into labor the night before, and twenty six hours later, surrounded by attendants, given birth to a son.

A son who seemed resistant to the idea of breathing.

The prince's footsteps echoed as he walked down the hall to find his younger brother. It had always seemed to him that the palace was designed to make a person's footsteps sound bigger and more intimidating, perhaps through the ego of the first Fire Lord to live here, or a paranoia that insisted that one be able to hear anyone creeping through the halls. In the middle of a tense night like this one, where everyone was either busy in one place or pretending to be sleeping, the footsteps seemed to ring out like gongs.

By tradition, the Fire Sages had their temples outside of the palace walls, to maintain the impression of autonomy that had long since broken down. But there were still ceremonial spots for the royals to meditate by themselves, free for a moment from the weight of the throne. It was to one of these chambers that Iroh headed. During the day, Fire Lord Azulon could often be found here, but tonight he was sleeping peacefully. He already had a firm lineage, through Iroh and Lu Ten, and while by no means did he wish Ozai's child to die, he was not about to lose sleep over it. So when Iroh pushed open the door, it was only his brother he saw.

Ozai's back was to the door, as he sat before a row of candles, burning steadily and unflinchingly through his own power. Though they burned hot, the wick did not diminish and the wax did not melt down. One of the first tricks taught to young firebenders, and seemingly the one that everyone returned to when meditating, as if control of a candle could help with control of the emotions. The flames did not fade or flicker when Iroh came in, nor when he sat down beside his brother. Wordlessly, Ozai released the right four candles and let Iroh take control of them, who kept the flames steady. They had spent hours in Ozai's childhood sitting like this, practicing the art of their grandfathers. And hopefully, the art of their grandsons.

"She wants to see you. She needs you now."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, but she is scared. She needs her husband."

Ozai stared forward at the flames, the little bits of energy; powerful if tended, dangerous if let loose, but utterly fragile.

"We were going to name him Zuko."

"That is a very strong name. Many sharp edges. I am sure he will grow into it well."

"If he manages to make it through his first night. Just think of it, a child of mine who can't even muster up the energy to yell… Perhaps it is a good thing that Lu Ten will be the future Fire Lord. He is a strong young man. You should be very proud."

"I am. But do not give up on Zuko. He has too much Fire Nation stubbornness in his blood to be stopped this early."

Perhaps it was the appeal to pride, perhaps it was the small attempt at a joke, or perhaps it was the use of the name, but all at once Ozai cracked. His chin fell to his chest, and for the first time in more years than Iroh could remember, tears flowed freely down his brother's face. The candles before him sputtered and went out, leaving the room bathed in partial darkness, shadows hanging in the faces of the two princes.

Iroh was prepared to let him have his time, ready to sit for as long as was necessary, but Ozai was not ready to admit how much he needed it. After only a few moments, he straightened his back and wiped the wetness from his face, pushed the hair that had come loose from his topknot back behind his ears. The mask was back in place, and the coldness of the wicks was all to indicate that anything had happened at all.

"I should get back to Ursa."

"And to Zuko."

"Yes…to Zuko."

He rose, seemingly unbothered by stiffness, even after meditation and a tense day of waiting and pacing. Somehow, he always managed to seem more princely than his older brother. They both knew this would never again be mentioned, that no one else would know about this moment of weakness. Iroh thought it might improve his image in the people's eyes, the prince being willing to admit that he felt anything more than control and coolness. But if this was how Ozai chose to live his life, so be it.

Iroh listened to the evenly-paced footsteps walking away through the palace, over the floor that made men sound bigger, but also far more alone.


	3. 045: Moon

What does it say about him, that he had to ask a girl to sacrifice her life? The Water Tribe boy blames himself for not protecting her, but he was just a child. Iroh, in all of his strength and wisdom and power, should have been able to do it alone. After all these years, all the things he has tried to do, all the sins he has tried to atone for, it seems that he is just better at destroying then saving.

He can lead an army across the Earth Kingdom to tear down a wall, but cannot save the families from grief when no one marches home. He can track a boy across the world, but cannot save his nephew from the pain of seeing that boy escape time and time again. He can take down soldiers that he used to fight alongside, but he cannot bring back a fish.


	4. 006: Hours

It took the palace physicians four hours working on Zuko's face before they were convinced that he would be able to keep both of his eyes. Iroh waited outside the entire time.

A lot of things went through his mind while he sat there, trying to ignore just how quiet it was. The boy had screamed at first, obviously, but then they must have given him some sort of drug; burned thirteen year olds do not exactly stay still and let people do their work.

Azula had walked through the hall a few times, but she must have realized that gloating was going to be much more fun when he was awake. Iroh wondered what he would have done if his child had turned out like that. He and Riko had done their best to raise a good son, someone compassionate and loving, someone who respected life, even while working as a soldier. He hoped that Ozai knows what he is doing by raising his daughter like that. He clearly had some interesting views on raising sons.

The Fire Lord did not stop by, and most of the members of the court followed suit. Even the physician's attendants seemed wary of going into the disgraced prince's room, as if burns were contagious, or at least disgrace. Iroh knew many compassionate noblemen and women, ones who would come to the aid and comfort of a child in any other circumstance, but fear is a powerful force. He stayed and waited. Let Ozai do his worst.

There would be a confrontation. The throne was one thing. Even the circumstances of their father's death could be somewhat overlooked; if he wanted to be Fire Lord so badly, let him. But this was not a matter of politics or power or importance. This was a child.

But the time for that would come later. He was going to be there when Zuko woke up.


	5. 036: Smell

It is a handsome shop, both when viewed from the street and from the inside. The laughter and music coming through the open windows invite passersby in to enjoy the pleasant environment. Every detail has been seen to: the decorations, the company, the servers greeting people at the door.

But the one thing that brings in the most new customers to the Jasmine Dragon is the smell. Ginseng, lychee, green, ginger, and of course, jasmine, all mix in the air and waft out into the street, drawing in curious noses. The citizens of Ba Sing Se are developing a taste for Fire Nation spice tea since the new peace has opened up trade routes, but many people still sneeze when someone walks by with a cup of the peppery brew. Noses twitch when someone is drinking chi-enhancing tea as well, but for different reasons. Cakes and buns come out of the oven and warm up the whole shop, giving the people a reason to stay all day, talking and playing Pai Sho.

Every morning, the owner opens up his shop and starts the pots going, heating up the water and putting in the fragrant leaves. He has plenty of employees now, other people who could get up early and do this, but something about cutting through the morning mist with the smell of tea seems almost spiritual. He's had years of gunpowder, salt water, and all manner of other things, not to mention the pungent mix found in a jail cell. He has always been one to enjoy the smaller things, and waking up to the smell of brewing tea has to be some sort of paradise.


	6. 077: What?

"_It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions: __Who are you?__ and __What do you want?" (Book 2, Chapter 17: Lake Laogai)_

He is a lost young man. He carries all of the grief of his past on his shoulders, and grasps at any opportunity to get out from under it. He thinks that one path will give him peace, so he focuses on it with all his might, ignoring the other opportunities around him. But his world has changed now. He needs to rebuild his life on his own terms. It is never easy. And he is far younger than I was when I faced the same challenge.

I cannot say that I regret giving up Ba Sing Se, but I regret the reason why. I should have surrendered the city because it was the right thing to do, not because I was so broken that I could not move forward. My world was shifting around me like sand, and I allowed myself to be buried by others. I could have gone straight back to the capital and challenged Ozai then; perhaps we would not be in as much of a mess if I had. But instead I wandered, not even letting the news of my father's death penetrate my haze.

I threw myself into study, trying to find any way to regain what I had lost. I drew in old contacts, called in favors, and eventually found myself sneaking into the North Pole with help from a fellow Lotus. I sat at the Oasis and journeyed into the Spirit World, all to try and cling to what was left of my former life. It was incredibly arrogant of me. How could I think that I, more than anyone in the world, deserved to go back? That I deserved a second chance.

I had my time with Lu Ten and I let him down. That is something I have to live with. That fact will always be with me, no matter where I go. But I am still alive, and part of that is moving forward. I will not forget my son, but I have to learn from what has happened and build a new life without him, just as the two of us built a life without his mother.

I see Zuko hurting, and I know how it feels to be lost and confused. And I know that I cannot build his world anymore than Ozai or Azula or the Avatar can. I can offer support, advice, and the occasional cup of tea, but this is something he has to do on his own. He has to find what his own path is, and I have faith that, once he is able to see past his pain, he will choose wisely.


	7. 028: Children

"Prince Iroh, you are very quiet today. Is something on your mind?"

The six-year-old looked up from his cup of ginseng tea. The previous year, Fire Lady Ilah had decided that it was time that the prince began learning court manners. Every day they would meet in one of the smaller dining rooms, a servant would pour them both cups of tea, and they would be left alone, save for the guards posted outside the doors. Iroh now knew how to speak politely when in formal company, bow correctly based on a person's rank, and even to drink his tea without slurping, all necessary skills when part of the royal family. But their time was not all about instruction and discipline. Ilah honestly enjoyed these chances to spend time with her son alone, away from the servants and nursemaids and the stately presence of the Fire Lord. So it was strange to see her little one so quiet and thoughtful.

"Mother, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

He paused, weighing the next words with all of a six-year-old's sense of tact.

"I was wondering…why grandfather Sozin had all of the airbenders killed."

The Fire Lady lowered her cup and carefully set it in front of her. She knew this would be coming eventually, especially since his training in firebending had begun. The Fire Sages were good for many things, but they did tend to muddle important issues some times.

"Iroh, what do you know about the other nations?"

"Well, there's the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, and there used to be the Air Nomads. The Water Tribes are at the North and South poles, and their homes are made of ice, and-"

"No, I do not mean what do you know about the countries, I mean what do you know about the people? And what do you know about the different types of bending?"

"N-not much."

She smiled to see him blush a bit, so eager to please her and embarrassed to not know something. At least she could be the first to give this lesson, and not worry about fighting against what he had been told before.

"I am not criticizing, it is better that you have put your time towards learning about your own people. Now, I want you to look at your cup of tea and pretend you are a waterbender."

His eyes got wide at the thought, but he stared down at his cup without question.

"Look at the liquid there. You could make it float out of the cup and move any way you wanted. You could turn it into mist or ice, you could use it to strike someone, or you might even be able to use it to heal. If you were a waterbender, I might be afraid to serve you tea, because of what you could do with it. Not that I would want to have tea with _any_ Water Tribe peasant." She laughed a bit, and he joined in, not quite sure what was funny, but not wanting to seem slow.

"But, what would you do if I did this?" She reached across the small table and set her hand over the top of his cup, then pulled it away from him to sit in front of her. "If I took away your water, what would you be able to do?"

"Umm…not much."

"That is correct. The waterbenders can be very powerful, but they have an incredible weakness; their water can be taken away. They know this weakness, and they even make themselves live in frozen, barren tundra, all so that they are never far from water. A waterbender in a desert is almost useless."

The boy nodded, captivated, by still waiting to see how this would connect to his original question.

"Now think about the earthbenders. They have the same weakness, the ability to be cut off from their element. Their reaction is to build huge buildings made of stone, barricading themselves in, practically burying themselves in rock. Their insecurity can be seen in everything they do. Their capital, Ba Sing Se, is even surrounded by a wall. How confident must one be when they need seven hundred feet of rock just to feel safe in bed at night? But they are so stubborn; they try to cast these insecurities as strengths."

"But what about the airbenders? You can't take the air out of a place."

"That is true. But did they make the air? No. They just moved it. They glided around on the wind, carefree and lazy. They had their temples in the mountains, but many of the people just drifted around the world. They did not put down roots, they did not start cities. Their element is not very useful for industry, so they did not build much. Most of them did not even raise their children, instead giving them to the monks and nuns to raise, to grow up to become more lazy travelers.

Now, Iroh, I know you have been working hard with your teachers. So I want you to show me a fireball, please."

He almost knocked over the table in his haste to stand up and get into the correct stance. Finally, something he not only knew the answer to, but could show her. He sank deep into his horse stance and held his hand out in front of him. He breathed in and out, and on the exhale, he pushed the energy of that breath and the energy of the floor beneath him up and into his hand, where a burst of flame lit and floated steadily in his palm. He kept his concentration, not wanting to mess up in front of her, and looked up to see her reaction. She was smiling.

"Very good, Iroh. And was that fire in the room before? Did you take it from one of the candles?"

"No, I made it."

"That's right. Fire is energy and life, and firebenders are so passionate and strong that we are able to make it by ourselves, by the pure power of our wills. And the other citizens of our nation share that power and strength, although theirs does not manifest in flame. We are versatile and adaptable, not restricted by where our element is most abundant.

Now, will all of that in mind, I ask you this. If you had to choose one person as a leader, who would you want to follow: a waterbender, airbender, earthbender, or firebender?"

"A firebender."

"Why?"

"Because we don't have the weaknesses that water and earth do, and fire is more powerful than air."

"Correct. And what country would you want to serve?"

"The Fire Nation."

"Correct."

"…what about the Avatar? Doesn't the Avatar have all of the elements?"

"Yes, the Avatar is capable of using all four types of bending. But the Avatars also believe that these four elements are equal, which, as we just talked about, is not true. They think that the four nations should be seen on equal terms, ignoring how much more powerful the Fire Nation has the ability to be."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because a long line of tradition had made them stubborn. Their archaic ways serve as a blockade to progress. We know that the firebenders should be the leaders, but they are so blinded by their pasts that they cannot see the future. It is one of the issues with reincarnation; it can hold you back. The last Avatar, Roku, challenged your grandfather's right to spread the Fire Nation's power to the rest of the world. When he died, the next Avatar was born to the Air Nomads. And would you want an entire nation of lazy monks and nuns raising what might grow to be the most influential person in the world?"

"No."

"Fire Lord Sozin knew that progress could not go forward with the Avatar still around. He also knew that the Nomads were so wrapped up in the tradition, that they would never see the reasoning behind Sozin's actions. So, for the good of the world, he had to do what he did. Unfortunately the Avatar escaped, and it is up to the rest of us to try and find him and stop him, but at least he no longer has a safe haven with the Air Nomads. Do you understand, Iroh?"

"…Yes, ma'am."

"I know it may seem harsh, but those are the sort of decisions that great leaders have to make."

Her son nodded, and she handed Iroh back his cup of tea, which had gone cold while they had been talking. He warmed it up with his hands, and they both sat in silence, drinking their tea. Soon, a servant came with a message for the Fire Lady, and they bowed to each other and went their separate ways, leaving the maids to clean up the dishes.

Iroh went for a walk in the palace grounds, passing the flowers and watching the turtleducks swim by. He thought about all his mother had told him and all his grandfather had done. He was going to be the Fire Lord some day; did he have what it took to be a great leader? He hoped so; he would have to do hard things, but all for the greater good of the Fire Nation.

And what was good for the Fire Nation was good for the world.


	8. 014: Green

"I do not believe green is my color."

He just glares at me in response, and then stares back into the campfire. It's been a long day on the road, following a restless night, and a few fish are the only things taking up room in our stomachs. These conditions are not exactly the best settings for talk, but a teenager's moody silence tends to leave one craving conversation.

"I always wondered how the different color schemes came about. They obviously correspond to the elements of each nation, but why should one's skills restrict one's fashion sense? Perhaps the clothing designers of old lacked creativity, and we are all too patriotic to change."

Again, nothing. It has been years since he was talkative, but at least while traveling on the ship, I could talk to the crew, and he had plenty of space to go off by himself. Closeness has come out of necessity, and both of us seem to be chafing at it, but I like to think that I hide it better.

"The new clothes do go well with your hair, though."

The stick he has been poking the fire with snaps in his hand.

"It is good to see it grow out. I never thought the shaved head suited you."

"Well I didn't exactly _choose_ it."

Of course he didn't. The physicians at the palace had had to cut away some of his hair when treating his burn, keeping it out of the fresh wound. As soon as he was strong enough to hold a razor steady he finished the job, cutting away all but the ponytail. It was a startling look to see on a thirteen year old; he refused to cover the scar with his bangs, leaving it out, practically daring passersby to stare at him. Only about an inch has grown back, but it already softens his face. Or as much as it can while competing with his attitude.

"All I'm saying is it looks good on you. I am sure some of the young ladies in the last village thought so too." I add.

"I'm going to sleep." He gets up and moves over to his blanket, situated as far from the fire as possible while still staying in the light.

"Good night, nephew."

No answer. He will pretend to sleep for a while, waiting until I go to bed, and then sneak out to the nearest village with his swords; I saw him eyeing the vegetable carts in the last one we passed. I will have to confront him about it soon, but I have my selfish reasons; I like eating as much (and almost certainly more) than the next man.

But since that discussion is not happening yet, it means one more silent night. Both of us grew up in the palace, in our times; both silence and company were easy to find when you wanted them. Our whole way of life has changed. It is just one more thing we will have to adjust to.

That, and green clothing.


	9. 031: Sunrise

One of the small mercies of my prison cell is that I can feel the sunrise. The surge of energy passes through my body, and I know that the gift of the dragons still lives within me. Ozai cannot take that away, nor can he corrupt it.

While the guards may not be the most observant, they would notice if I began firebending in my prison, and before you know it I would end up in a freezing unit, deprived of even the small luxuries I have here. But the flame does not need to leave my body for me to know it is there. I have grown with it, felt it in every heartbeat, walked with it my entire life. Ever since the first time I held a spark in my hand and put everything I had into keeping it lit, I have been fascinated with the energy. I have seen its beauty from the dragons, felt its power from my father, and taken pride in watching it grow in my son's hands.

My country has done terrible things. I have done terrible things. This world is covered with burns, spread carelessly by our hands. But the world needs the coolness of water, the strength of earth, the freedom of air, _and _the energy of fire, all together, to be saved.

So I still am, and always will be, proud to be a man of fire. And I am reminded with every sunrise.


	10. 071: Broken

"Long live Fire Lord Iroh."

It was in the back of every mind in the capital city. Whether a person believed in it or not, it haunted their thoughts. It was whispered in back alleys, murmured in safe company, carved into walls in the night. It was also the fastest way to commit suicide, they said. Rumors flew about the maid who broke down and screamed it at a royal function. The barracks were filled with hushed gossip; Captain Yan had refused to pledge his allegiance, throwing the words into the Fire Lord's face. People were plucked out of crowds, family homes were broken into, mothers and fathers and sons and daughters were never heard from again.

"Long live Fire Lord Iroh."

He was supposed to march back from Ba Sing Se. There was supposed to be a battle, a show down, an Agni Kai at the least, a civil war at the worst. The beloved son of the Fire Nation was supposed to come home and chase out the evildoers, right the terrible wrongs, take up his father's mantel and lead the nation to honor and glory. Yes, his heir was gone. Yes, he had lost at Ba Sing Se. But he was the true heir, the prince who had grown alongside his people, the general who had led them to countless victories, and now, the father who grieved alongside them. Everyone awaited his return, just to see what was going to happen.

"Long live Fire Lord Iroh."

What did return home was a broken man. A broken _old_ man. He had been gone longer than anyone had expected, longer than his troops, but many had still waited for him. Nobles who had grown up with him, soldiers who had served under him, even elders who just did not like seeing the royal lineage thrown off. Their reward for their patience was the image of their hero shattered; the last three years had aged him decades, and he carried that age in his face, his shoulder, and his gait. He walked back to the palace, through the streets of his home, and while the nation watched with bated breath, he bowed before his master.

"Long live Fire Lord Ozai."

The rebellion, if there ever had been one to begin with, died then and there. People would have put their lives on the line for General Iroh; not all the people, but enough to matter. This new man was still well liked. He was kind and compassionate, he clearly cared for the citizens, and his strategic brilliance had not disappeared, not by any means. But he was not worth dying for.

"Long live Fire Lord Ozai."

The old words faded into disuse. They were still bandied about occasionally, but the punishments were few and far between. They held no fire anymore; they had become nothing more than words. Their power, like the man they represented, had been broken.

"Long live Fire Lord Ozai."


	11. 033: Too Much

He has been wandering for almost a week now. I feel guilty about tracking him like an animal, but I also know that he needs his time and space. I am careful to stay about a day's worth of travel behind him, but years in the army make the tracking simple. When he needs me, I will not be far behind.

I am not trying to push him down any one path; it just pains me to see him hurting like this. I only hope that he will be able to learn the value and pleasure of a simple life, free from the structures he once knew. I believe it is the only way he may come to some peace.

"…so one of the kids was _waaaaay_ too focused on his destination. I mean, man, we were in a cave! How much closer to the earth can you possibly get? But he kept on about how we should _make a map_ or _try to get out before we all die_."

"Way too harsh."

"Yeah, kids are supposed to be all in tune with nature, pure innocents. But he was just way too sharp. Hopefully he learned something from travelling with us."

I nod over my cup of tea, not really listening. The travelers had wandered into my camp early in the day, and I was quickly coming to regret my hospitality. True, the banjo and flute music were quite lovely, and there are a few songs we all know the words to, but the conversation leaves something to be desired.

"They were heading to Omashu, and while the king there is totally awesome, the whole idea of cities just bums me out. Everyone crammed in together, trying to play by the same rules. They don't even notice all the cool stuff outside their walls, too busy working. They all need to cut loose and feel the flow of life, do you know what I mean?"

The rest nod as their leader continued to ramble. Two of them do not seem to have a purpose beyond agreeing with him and dancing whenever someone starts playing music (not that their rhythmic flailing can quite be called dancing).

I cannot wait to leave in the morning, and I can only hope that they set out in a different direction, headed "wherever the wind takes them". Yes, I want Zuko to see the value of a simple life without structures, and I myself have been known to indulge in frivolous journeys and detours every once in a while.

But these people are ridiculous.

"Hey, cool old guy, do you have any of that tea left?"


	12. 079: When?

My brother used to laugh. Not the wicked cackle that he has cultivated today, nor the condescending chuckle. He used to laugh, fully and freely. Did it change when I was not listening? I was already a man when he was a child. I would go away: training, fighting, trying to live my own life, trying to be a good heir. I would come back and find an older boy every time, a boy more detached and cold with each passing year.

But still, he had his laugh. Ursa could pull it out of him, make him sound human in a way I never could; I was so glad to see him marry her. He could laugh with his children, play games with the toddlers. I think about the Ozai I know today, and cannot connect him with the man who piled up sand on Ember Island just to give a two year old the joy of knocking it down.

When did my brother become my rival? When did the throne become more important than his family? When did I become a challenge, my son become a taunt, and my father become an obstacle? When did his wife become a pawn, his daughter a tool, and his son a nuisance?

And why was I too distracted to notice when it happened?


	13. 026: Teammates

The world is small indeed. I stop and have tea with a wandering girl, have a lovely conversation, and she turns out to be one of the Avatar's strongest allies. I have heard wise men speak about the connectedness of the world and all people, but this seems a little more precise then the philosophies talk about. And of course, my words, meant as a sort of general advice, have most likely sent her straight back to the aid of one of my country's greatest enemies. As I said, the world is very small. But I am not one to speak about serendipity; the Order stretches everywhere, and according to the whispers, the Avatar and his friends have run into their fair share of the Masters just by luck.

My nephew would probably like to know about the girl joining their group; for someone trying to track them, he knows surprisingly little about them or their personalities. He seems to expect them to be trained warriors, as determined as him, and is confused when they act like the children they (and he) still are. This girl is clearly powerful, and I would not want to be opposite her in a battle, but she acts like a girl far from home, confused and defensive. Her life has suddenly asked a great deal of her; it can be easy to forget how young they all are.

I helped him track their group when it was still his mission, and I wanted him to have someone to turn to, instead of setting out on his own to burn down the world. But now? He stays on that path because he does not know how to change, but I will not help him destroy himself, or them, or the world.

Besides, how could I betray someone who I had shared such a lovely cup of tea with? One of the joys of travel is having tea with interesting strangers; I would not want to sour the experience for something as small as battle.

One has to have his priorities in order.


	14. 065: Passing

She looks up at me, suspicion cutting through the commonplace boredom in her eyes. She has mostly grown out of the apathetic expression, but some habits die hard.

"What is it?"

The pendant sits in her lap, still in the cloth wrappings. The deep red flame pattern in the middle glints in the lamplight, contrasting the ring of gold on the outside. It is a very handsome piece of jewelry, something I remember admiring as a child

"It is the emblem of the Fire Lady. I know an old man is probably the last person you wish to speak to the night before your wedding, but I wanted to make sure you had this."

She pulls it out of the wrapping and holds it carefully in her hand; with the movement of her arm, I can see the knives tucked away in her sleeve. Even at night, even in the safety of the palace, this young woman is armed to the teeth.

"My mother, Zuko's grandmother, was the last to wear it. It would have passed to my wife Riko, but I was never crowned Fire Lord. And Ursa left before Ozai was crowned, so she never gained the title of Fire Lady. If you choose to wear it, you will be the first in almost twenty five years."

She nods quietly, tilting the pendant, making it glimmer in the light.

"Zuko told me about Roku's artifact. Are you just an expert at finding long-lost treasures?"

"That is one of the advantages of being old. You remember where all the secret things are hidden."

She laughs a bit, perhaps more out of a sense of decorum then an appreciation for the joke. She has learned to soften in the years since the end of the war; with her friend becoming more serious from responsibility with the Kyoshi warriors, it seems as if they have shared their personalities, balancing each other out. She still has the sarcasm and cunning to cut down the most iron of egos, but it tends to stay holstered more often; thankfully, her knives and arrows also stay in their holsters, although the walls and tapestries of the palace can testify to her continuing practice and skill. I believe she has grown into a woman who can lead her people, just as my nephew has grown into the Fire Lord he was born to be.

She is still looking down, brow furrowing.

"…why are you giving this to me? You said it was your mother's, and an artifact. Wouldn't you want to keep it?"

Maybe it is my age, maybe it is my supposed authority clashing against her court upbringing, but she has never seemed quite comfortable with me. I choose my next words carefully.

"…Mai. I have seen my nephew at some of the lowest times of his life. I have seen him hurting more than I could stand to look at, seen him confused and angry and lost. He has suffered many hardships and has struggled through them all to become the man he is today. You can see it in his face, as much as he has grown past it…except when he is with you. When he is with you, he is happier than I can ever remember seeing him, full of hope and love. I am sure you two have your fights, and always will. Believe an old man when he says that no love can be warm and perfect all the time. But you make him happy. And if he makes you happy as well, then I wish you all the love in the world, and will always bow before you as the Fire Lady."

She doesn't say anything, just holds the pendant up, watching it lazily spin for a moment, and pulls it over her head, letting it rest in the middle of her chest. It will look lovely against her wedding dress tomorrow.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. Please forgive me for my sentimental nature; I should let you get some rest."

"Ty Lee will be here very early. She says since she has no choice in her makeup anymore, I have to let her do mine. And my parents and Tom-Tom are visiting; I promised him I'd show him some more knife-throwing tricks."

"A seven year old with stilettos…I'll certainly be more careful walking the halls tomorrow. Good night, Mai. I hope you sleep well."

"Good night, Iroh."

I stand to leave, but am caught at the door by a hug, quick and fleeting, but a hug nonetheless. I do not think I have seen her hug anyone aside from Zuko and Ty Lee, so I make sure to squeeze back, very aware of the honor I have been given.

Tomorrow will be one more sign that my generation's era has ended. It is their time now, their world to do with as they choose, to guide and lead, to help recover from my generation's mistakes. I could be melancholy to see my age pass. But with people like my nephew and his wife at the head, I cannot help but smile to think of what is yet to come.


	15. 022: Enemies

He could not have done me the one favor. I would have had to wait no matter what, picking up his scraps at the end of my life. But he is so much older that I could have ruled for a good few years, maybe even when I was still young enough to enjoy it. But he had to ruin my one chance at ever being more than a perpetual prince.

He just _had_ to procreate, didn't he?

I am still amazed he found a woman willing to tolerate him. He is absent most of the time, fighting in the war, and when he is here, he is just a nuisance. I have learned some good firebending tricks off of him, but other than that, it is just philosophy and tea, all the time. He is my brother, not my father, why does he think he can give me advice? Not that the high and mighty Fire Lord has time for his younger son. Why bother, when he already has his brave general and prince? And now he will have a grandchild to dote on. Only seventeen and I've already been relegated to the lurking uncle in the background.

Riko went into labor the previous afternoon, and he's been by her side ever since. People of the court wander around, ready to offer their praise and congratulations the moment the child is born, trying to plant seeds of influence in the eventual Fire Lord from his first day of life. My time is better spent in the practice yards then waiting for the arrival of the person guaranteeing I never get a throne, so I go out and practice. I may never be a leader, but I will still be a force to be reckoned with.

I am half way through my set when his voice interrupts me.

"Ozai! Ozai, there you are! You have to come and see!"

His hair is hanging out of its topknot, he clearly has not yet bathed today, and he is wearing the largest grin possible; to think he can bring himself to go out in public like this. Does he honestly have no pride in his upbringing? I can barely respond before he drags me back into the palace. I don't fight him; I will have to put in an appearance eventually.

We push past nobles and sages to get to the birthing room, past the crowds waiting to welcome the child. Riko looks exhausted but happy, surrounded by physicians and holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. He puts a hand on my shoulder and moves me forward.

"Brother, go look. He is amazing. I swear he has our mother's eyes."

This is the end of my hope, the end of any future I could have possibly had. The "proper" line is assured, passing me by as it charges forward, heedless of skill or worthiness. The thing in the blankets represents the end of what I had always felt to be my destiny.

But looking down at the little face...my nephew…I do have to admit.

He is very cute.


	16. 004: Insides

"Where is my father? Why isn't he here?"

"Azula, do you remember what I told you before? I told you where your father is. Do you remember that?"

"You told me he is in prison, but you were lying. He is actually in the palace. I couldn't take the pressure of being Fire Lord, so he's making me stay here. He can't even look at me."

"You know that is not true. You father had a battle with the Avatar on the day of the comet. He had his bending taken away and was sent to prison, where he will spend the rest of his days. He has to be punished for his crimes."

"Just like I am being punished."

"You are not in prison. You are here because you are unwell. The doctors want to help you; they want to put your mind back into order and balance."

"So I'll be able to bend lightening?"

"No. So that you will be a healthy young woman."

"I see. That is why you come and have lunch with me? You think noodles and tea are going to heal my mind?"

"I have always had great faith in the power of tea and company. I will be going back to Ba Sing Se soon, but I will be sure to send you more letters."

"I burned the last one."

"They are yours to do with as you choose."

"The doctors check all my things for burn marks now."

"They are worried you might hurt yourself."

"They are worried I might hurt them."

"You always have been very powerful, even as a child. One of the most magnificent firebenders I have ever seen."

"Father's little prodigy…"

"I should be on my way, Azula. I will come back tomorrow, if you like."

"Yes, you might as well. Uncle?"

"Yes?"

"If my father wasn't in prison, would he come and see me?"

"…Azula, I-"

"That's what I thought. Please go now, I would like to sleep."

"A person needs their rest."

"Exactly. And I'll be able to get it, if you go."

"As you wish, Princess Azula."


	17. 089: Work

My nephew's tastes and mine differ in many ways. As much as it pains me to say, he does not have an appreciation for the intricacies and beauty of tea. While I have spent many happy days playing Pai Sho, his patience is tested even in the course of one game. And though he is actually quite good at the tsungi horn, he views music night as a waste of time. I have learned to work past these different sources of joy, accepting them as parts of his personality that simply do not align with my own.

But this I can just not understand.

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

"Nyla is working as fast as he can. What, worried about what your girl is doing while she's away?"

"She is not my girlfriend!"

He is riding a very fast, very capable animal, on the way to catch the Avatar, following a solid lead. That alone should satisfy his desire to follow his mission. And if that wasn't enough, he is sitting behind a tall, gorgeous, clever, strong, tattooed woman _with a whip_. When I was sixteen, I would have wrestled badgermoles to be in his position (and opposed to now, when I'd wrestle badgermoles to look like I did when I was twenty five). And all he can do is complain.

I realize my nephew sees this mission as his job, something that he must put all of his energy into. But there is certainly no harm in enjoying the perks of travel.

"Hey, old man, stop staring or I'll have Nyla buck you off."

"My apologies."

Or the view.


End file.
